Talk:Takao Uchiha
15 Tails 15 Tails is unpossible. Only 1-9 tailed beasts exist with the 10 Tails being the fusion of them all. You can't make another Tailed beast, that will break canon. <<-Raging Blast->> 13:07, December 26, 2010 (UTC) This isn't canon its a fanfic type of thing and read the explanation. Go to history of character and look at the thing about the Sage of the Six Paths. Thanks for your feedback anyway :). Shabih 20:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) First, it breaks canon. You can't say It's not canon. You need to follow canon, that is a rule of this wiki. You can't make a new demon. <<-Rage->> 21:03, December 26, 2010 (UTC) What about this then? http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/10_Tailed_Fox Shabih 21:08, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :In truth, the Ten Tailed Fox was made before that rule was created. Also, Raging Blast is correct; if you wish to make a new Tailed Beast, go somewhere else. —TheJokerCards (talk | | requests) 00:37, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh :S okay i'll change it to a different tailed beast (an existing one). Thanks for the feedback. Shabih 00:53, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and can you send me a link to the rules? Going to sleep now going to edit tomorow Shabih 00:58, December 27, 2010 (UTC) NO! Ok, in accodance with the canon NO TAILED BEAST may have over 10 tails and no tailed beast may exceed the Juubi, as the primordial beast and all beast being created from its chakra there is no factual evidence that a tailed beast can exist that wasnt created by the sage of six paths so in other words please remove the 15 tailed beast.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 00:54, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Naruto Fanon Wiki:Policy -> Rules I'm surprised that that's the only thing you're complaining about. For instance, there is excessive godmodding of this character, which is even worse than a simple 15-tailed demon. The 15-tailed demon is just one small part to the whole godmodding. He's also defied the Uchiha Massacre by saying that his wife "wasn't there for it". The author has done anything possible to make Takao a powerful as possible, no matter how abominable the result is. I reccomend not just fixing the demon mishap but a major cleanup for this article. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Okay, but is there any way I can make an Uchiha that didn't die in the Massacre, but still born around the time of the main protagonists?Shabih 19:05, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ruling Ok, this is my ruling on the matter as a member of the admin team.... while yes uchiha are being allowed here, none and I repeat none may have been in konoha and survived the slaughter by itachi due to the nature of the killings... all uchiha need a valid reason of why they either born after the killing (decendents) or were out of the village at the time of it...... without a valid background (of at least 2 paragraphs) the article in question could be deleted. And if they were the age of the protagonist then they would have been 5 and would have surely died, sorry. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい''']] (talk to Fenix!) 21:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ps- Please use this its neater and easier to use. How do I use that template? I'm a partially new user of this wikia and am pretty clueless with everything.Shabih 13:11, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Picture Sorry but you can't add a picture of a canon character if It's clearly seen who is he. Please remove the picture. <<-Rage->> 19:48, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Removed... Shabih 20:06, January 2, 2011 (UTC) It may be funny, but the mysterious Dojutsu is the eye of Juubi. Also needs to be removed :/<<-Rage->> 21:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) What rule does it break? Shabih 21:29, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I already knew that it was the Juubi eye but still... Shabih 21:49, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Well you can't post an eye of Juubi as the eye of your character. Many users which have posted this picture before needed to delete it. <<-Rage->> 18:51, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Example of one of those people? What rule does it break though? Shabih 17:13, January 7, 2011 (UTC) It's an aye of a fricking Juubi! Your character can't have the eye that looks like Juubi. That breaks canon. And breaking canon=Breaking rules. Here's the talk page of one character who had this picture (And still haves it. I'm gonna remove it now): http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Riyoki_Uchiha <<-Rage->> 17:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay removing... By the way, what do you mean by breaking canon or godmodding, as breaking canon could be anything in thee fanon because it's all different, so then what did you mean?Shabih 19:53, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Godmodding (Or overpowering) and Breaking Canon are 2 different things. Overpowering is when someone makes his character unbeliveably strong. Like he has Byakugan, Sharingan and Rinnengan at the same time, 5 elements, a tailed beast and so on. Breaking canon is when you aren't respecting canon. Juubi has the eye which is specifically only for him. Someone having eyes same as the Juubi breaks canon, since they are not ordinary eyes. They are the eyes of the mystical creature which is sepperated. The only way Takao had that eyes is that he is connected to 10-Tails which would immediately be considered as OP. Hope I helped. <<-Rage->> 20:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Is my character super overpowered? Can you please check over article and tell me what I have to change? Is their anyway I can keep the Juubi eyes and make Takao connected to the Juubi without overpowering him and make it so that it is within the rules? By the way, don't you think the Juubi eye looks like all the three great Dojutsu combined?Shabih 20:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, I suggest you remove some of the elements, since 9 elements is wayyyyyyyy OP. Also, remove either Rasengan or Chidori. Remove Senjutsu also and you're not OP. There is exactly no way you are not considered OP if you conect Juubi and Takao except that you are any way conected to the sage of the 6 paths, which is also OP. <<-Rage->> 23:19, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, will do tomorow when I get on... Isn't being overpowered in the rules though, I think I heard it from Ten-Tailed Fox's page, so Godmodding must be a different thing...Shabih 00:29, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't tell you. OP and godmodding is the same. It is allowed by new rules, and you may create an op char. Still, note: OP chars are not respected at all and won't be approved in Roleplay. If you want to have 9 elements, do it, it doesn't break rules, but you lose respect in the eyes of others. <<-Rage->> 00:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh... Id rather have respect from others so I can have fun on this site, so i'll try to change as much as I can while keeping him in at respectable power.Shabih 10:25, January 8, 2011 (UTC) That's great :). Also, write something on your user page, Red Links can be annoying :D<<-Rage->> 13:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, where's the link to the roleplaying bit of the site and is it fun? Anyway, I think i'll make a new character for the roleplaying, i'll keep this one as a partly overpowered oen because I really want to get a Jinchuriki character. Thanks Shabih 14:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok. The forums are here: http://s4.zetaboards.com/MooBoards/topic/8194931/1/#new Yeah, RP is fun, but the forums just started, so there are not many topics. If you want to see one good RP example, see this: http://s4.zetaboards.com/MooBoards/topic/8220514/4/#new Also, Jinjuricki doesn't always mean OP, check Ryun for example. He's a really strong ninja, if you make your Takao something like him, he'll be great. <<-Rage->> 14:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) just NO. Sharingan Rinnegan and Kagegan? really, three doujutsu for two eyes.....He kills madara naruto and sasuke? srsly wtheck is this. i can see why its being deleted.